kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aiden Park
(The World of Deca Knight) |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = TBA |label = Deca Knight |label2 = Kamen Rider Deca Knight |image2 = |aliases = The Destroyer of Worlds The Destroyer of All }} Aiden Park is Kamen Rider Deca Knight, Aiden is the main protagonist and is a high school photographer who can't get a picture to look like of what it is supposed to be. History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms , Wizard Episode 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, , - Kamen Rides= |-|2 = , or simply Decade Kuuga, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Kuuga card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form. Appearances: Decade Episode 4, 16, Kamen Rider Taisen - Dragon= Decade Kuuga Dragon Form is Decade's Form Ride form accessed with the Kuuga Dragon Form card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kuuga Dragon Form. In this form, he gains access to the Dragon Rod. This form is exclusive to Decade Episode 4. - Pegasus= Decade Kuuga Pegasus Form is Decade's Form Ride form accessed with the Kuuga Pegasus Form card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kuuga Pegasus Form. In this form, he gains access to the Pegasus Bowgun. However Decade seems not suffering from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. This form is exclusive to Decade Episode 16. - Titan= Decade Kuuga Titan Form is Decade's Form Ride form accessed with the Kuuga Titan Form card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kuuga Titan Form. In this form, he gains access to the Titan Sword. This form is exclusive to Decade Episode 4. }} - Kiva= |-|2 = , or simply Decade Kiva, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Kiva card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form. Appearances: Decade Episode 6, 12, 15 - Garulu= Decade Kiva Garulu Form is Decade's Form Ride form accessed with the Kiva Garulu Form card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kiva Garulu Form. In this form, he gains access to the Garulu Saber. Appearances: Decade Episode 6, 12 - Basshaa= Decade Kiva Basshaa Form is Decade's Form Ride form accessed with the Kiva Basshaa Form card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kiva Basshaa Form. In this form, he gains access to the Basshaa Magnum. This form is exclusive to Decade Episode 6. - Dogga= Decade Kiva Dogga Form is Decade's Form Ride form accessed with the Kiva Dogga Form card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kiva Dogga Form. In this form, he gains access to the Dogga Hammer. This form is exclusive to Decade Episode 6. }} - Ryuki= Decade Ryuki is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Ryuki card. It is based on Kamen Rider Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. Appearances: Decade Episodes 8-9, 18-20, 27, , Zi-O Episode 14 - Blade= Decade Blade is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Blade card. It is based on Kamen Rider Blade Ace Form. Appearances: Decade Episode 10, - Faiz= is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Faiz card. It is based on Kamen Rider Faiz. Initially sealed after being used once. Regained when Tsukasa teaches Takumi that protecting those dear matters regardless of who he is. Appearances: Decade Episode 1, 16, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, 28, - Axel= Decade Faiz Axel Form is Decade's Form Ride form accessed with the Faiz Axel Form card. It is based on Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the . Appearances: Decade Episodes 16, 27 }} - Agito= , or simply Decade Agito, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Agito card. It is based on Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form. Appearances: Decade Episodes 14, 26, Zi-O Episode 13 - Storm= Decade Agito Storm Form is Decade's Form Ride form accessed with the Agito Storm Form card. It is based on Kamen Rider Agito Storm Form. In this form, he gains access to the Storm Halberd. This form is exclusive to Decade Episode 14. - Flame= Decade Agito Flame Form is Decade's Form Ride form accessed with the Agito Flame Form card. It is based on Kamen Rider Agito Flame Form. In this form, he gains access to the Flame Saber. This form is exclusive to Decade Episode 14. }} - Den-O= , or simply Decade Den-O, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Den-O card. It is based on Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form. Appearances: Decade Episodes 16, 24 - Ax= Decade Den-O Ax Form is Decade's Form Ride form accessed with the Den-O Ax Form card. It is based on Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form. This form is exclusive to Decade Episode 19. - Gun= Decade Den-O Gun Form is Decade's Form Ride form. It is based on Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form. Normally this form is given by Den-O Gun Form card, however, this card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes book on Decade. Decade once transformed into Gun Form when he used the Kotae wa Kiitenai card and uttered Ryutaros' signature phrase and performed his signature pose. This form is exclusive to Decade Episode 16. }} - Kabuto= Decade Kabuto Rider Form , or simply Decade Kabuto, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Kabuto card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form. Initially sealed after being used once. Regained when Tsukasa taught Mayu the true meaning about her Grandmother's saying of looks being deceiving while praising Souji's family bonds. As seen in , Decade can access the Kabuto Kunai Gun in this form. Appearances: Decade Episode 1, 18, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, - Hibiki= Decade Hibiki is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the Hibiki card. It is based on Kamen Rider Hibiki. Initially sealed after being used once. The card silhouette turned black after Hibiki's metamorphosis into Gyūki. Regained after Asumu becomes Hibiki and Tsukasa learns the true meaning of the Ongekidō. Appearances: Decade Episode 1, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, , Kamen Rider Taisen, Zi-O Episode 13 }} - Past Legend Riders= Like the Heisei Riders, Decade is shown owning Rider Card versions of the 15 Showa Kamen Riders, but is seen only using one of the cards. is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the 1 card. It is based on Kamen Rider New 1. He was never seen using it onscreen, but was seen already in this form when fighting a supposed Akarenger from the past. This form is exclusive to . }} }} - Complete= Complete Form 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= *'Height': 199cm *'Weight': 102kg *'Punching Power': 12t *'Kicking Power': 16t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s. is the true form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. When Complete Form features the most powerful forms of the Heisei Kamen Riders on the cards (as seen in the Super Adventure DVD, Movie War 2010, and Kamen Rider Wizard Episode 53), this version of Complete Form is called . In the novel, Natsumi creates a Kamen Ride card which Tsukasa as Kamen Rider Decade Cyan Version uses it which summons all 9 Heisei Riders to perform their finisher attacks at Narutaki before they could turn themselves into Rider Cards and attached to Decade into becoming Final Kamen Ride Tsukasa which is a cyan version of Decade Complete Form only without the K-Touch. Appearances: Deca Knight Episode TBA - Final Form Ride= Jumbo Deca Driver Complete Form Jumbo Formation In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Kamen Rider Diend uses a Final Form Ride card that turns Decade into the , a larger version of the Decadriver which is worn by a Diend Kamen Ride Card-summoned Kamen Rider J to transform into . This Complete Form is identical in appearance to the regular version, except he is J's Jumbo size and he wears the Decadriver instead of the K-Touch on his belt buckle. - Violent Emotion= Violent Emotion *'Height': 192 cm. *'Weight': 83 kg. *'Punching Power': 5t. *'Kicking Power': 10t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5s For most of the first act of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010, Decade assumes his dark rider form called . This form is Decade's false final transformation into the destroyer of worlds, with the eyes assuming a more sinister appearance, and the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Decade's helmet) is violet. While this form appears similar to Decade's normal form, it is drastically stronger, both possessing greater combat capability (enough to go toe-to-toe with Kuuga Ultimate Form and destroy countless other riders) and able to use Attack Ride cards such as Clock Up without having to transform into the associated Rider first. This form is apparently no longer accessible as Tsukasa's "role" as a destroyer was fulfilled and then negated with the survival of the Multiverse and restoration of the primary Kamen Rider Universe. - Deca Knight Aqua= Deca Knight Aqua In Aiden's Dream, he and Dane battled a monster made up of technology that wanted to corrupt all the technology in the world, but after Dane was injured, Aiden used Dane's Deca Ride Card and had transformed into a Skyblue Version of Deca Knight. In this form Aiden was able to use both the Deca Trigger and Deca Ride Holder as dual weapons to attack the Tech Monster. Aiden has One Finisher in this Form: **' ': When performing this special atatck, Deca Knight's form then projected both his original form and Neo's form, then returning back into the original state after the enemy was destroyed. This form was exclusive to Kamen Rider Deca Knight: World of Technology }} Equipment Devices *Deca Driver - Transformation belt *Deca Ride Cards - Transformation trinkets *Deca Cell - Transformation device for Deca Knight that allows him to transform into Complete Form. Weapons *Deca Ride Holder - Decade's primary weapon and essential for holding Rider Cards * - Weapons of past accessed through , , and cards. * - Unique weapons transformed from past Kamen Riders through the Final Form Ride cards. Vehicles *Deca Cycle - Deca Knight's *Samurai Rose Cycle - Rider Machine loaned to Deca Knight by Samurai. Legendary Rider - 2= announcement|Kamen Rider Retro}} - 3= / announcement|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid}} - 4= - 5= - 6= }} *'All Rider Deca Knight Gamer Charger': Based on Kamen Rider Deca Knight. This Gamer Charger was never used to transform in the show, luckily the product had still appeared to be in the special of Retro. - Ride Timers= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} * Deca Knight Ride Time: Based on Kamen Rider Deca Knight, this Ride Timer provides access to the Deca Knight Armor used by Time Knight. Other Ride Timers can be inserted into the Deca Knight Ride Timer to augment the Deca Knight Armor with the power of past or forms. It is dated A.D. 2009. KRZiO-Decade Ridewatch.png|Deca Knight Ride Timer }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also * - Aiden's Japanese counterpart from the series